Bye Bye, Alpha
by lolliyeol
Summary: [FINAL] Selalu menjadi yang nomor satu untuk pelajaran dan olahraga, juga dirinya yang dicintai oleh banyak orang; terlebih perempuan tentunya membuat Baekhyun yakin kalau ia adalah seorang alpha. Atau setidaknya itulah yang Baekhyun pikirkan hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang anak sekolah dasar yang tingginya bahkan tidak melebihi dada Baekhyun. Chanbaek Baekyeol. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Ia berlalu, lari sekuat mungkin dan mengabaikan terik yang menusuk indra perasa. Nafas yang terengah juga dasi yang berkibar tidak menghentikan langkahnya untuk segera berada jauh dari taman itu. Beberapa pejalan kaki mendecakkan lidah mereka karena secara tidak sengaja tesenggol olehnya.

 _Ini pasti bohong. Ya, ini bohong_. Baekhyun membatin seraya mengintruksi otaknya untuk fokus melihat jalan. Tujuannya hanya tinggal beberapa blok dari sini, ia menguatkan genggamannya agar tas yang sedari tadi ia pegang tidak terlepas begitu saja.

' _Um, Terimakasih sudah menolong kami'_

Suara khas anak-anak kembali berputar dikepalanya membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin panas. Napasnya yang terdengar sangat kasar menandakan paru-parunya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen lebih banyak, tapi nyatanya Baekhyun kembali mengabaikan itu dan tetap berlari sekuat yang ia bisa.

' _Namaku Park Chanyeol, Kakak?'_

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun membanting pintu utama flatnya, ia bersimpuh saat itu juga dengan mulut yang setengah mengaga. Punggung Baekhyun meringkuk dan tubuhnya bergetar juga kedua tangan yang sudah terjepit kuat diantara kedua paha. Otak Baekhyun terus menyangkal kenyataan yang sedang terjadi; _Apa-apaan ini?_

Baekhyun jelas sedang melawan gejokak hebat yang tengah terjadi pada tubuhnya.

.

.

 **Bye Bye, Alpha.**

 **Chanbaek/Baekyeol – Romance. M.**

 **Disclaimer :** _ **Sayonara Alpha**_ **belong to Ichinasi Kimi-sensei, I just remake it into a fiction; Chanbaek Version.**

 **Warning; Male x Male, OOC**

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun bersama kedua temannya; Sehun dan Kyungsoo memasuki gerbang sekolah, akan menjadi hal yang wajar jika siswa-siswi yang lain akan menyapa mereka. Beberapa perempuan akan tertuju kepada Baekhyun, mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga— Bagaimana tidak, karena Baekhyun akan membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyuman yang mempesona.

Lain halnya ketika mereka telah sampai di ruang kerja mereka; ruang OSIS. Baekhyun segera duduk di mejanya dan merasa dunianya menjadi hitam. Kepala ia sandarkan pada meja didepannya dan ia menghela nafas lemas, tentunya ini membuat si pemuda berkacamata; Oh Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan kerutan dalam di keningnya. Tapi alih-alih memberi konfirmasi kepada Sehun, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk tetap menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Okay, Baekhyun, kendalikan dirimu. Kau adalah ketua OSIS disini." Ucap Sehun seraya memegang tumpukan jurnal kepengurusan.

Baekhyun bangun dan memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Air wajahnya pucat dan terlihat berlebihan. "Ini menakutkan, identitasku hancur setelah kemarin". Ungkap Baekhyun seraya memijat kening. "Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa kau bukanlah tipe seperti yang telah kau pikirkan selama ini?"

Telunjuk Sehun membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan ia tersenyum lebar, "Tidak pernah, karena kita sudah melakukan tes saat di bangku menengah pertama, kan?" Jawab pemuda beta itu. Sehun jelas tau bahwa ia adalah tipe apa, hasil tes yang dibagikan dulu tidak mungkin salah.

"Jadi tidak mungkin jika kau tidak mengetahui apa tipemu," Ucap Kyungsoo menambahkan.

"Harusnya begitu, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit lantang namun bahunya kembali turun. Semangatnya langsung meredup karena pada kenyataannya ia tidak memiliki bukti untuk bertahan pada asumsinya— bahwa ia adalah seorang alpha. Hasil tes yang Baekhyun dapatkan langsung ia berikan kepada sang ibu dengan segel yang rapat. Jadi ia sama sekali tidak mengecek bagaimana isinya.

Selama tujuh belas tahun sejak ia terlahir di dunia, Baekhyun sangat yakin kalau ia adalah seorang alpha. Terlahir dikeluarga yang bahagia, selalu menjadi nomor satu untuk pelajaran dan olahraga, penampilan yang indah, ceria, dan dicintai oleh siapapun. Jadi jelas kalau ia adalah seorang alpha.

Atau setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Baekhyun hingga kemarin.

Sehun sedikit terkejut pada kesimpulan bahwa Baekhun berpikir dirinya adalah seorang alpha selama ini, sedangkan Kyungsoo duduk bertopang dagu yang menatap Baekhyun sambil memincingkan netranya. "Jadi Baekhyun, sebenarnya kau adalah omega, kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi.

Yang nyatanya berhasil membuat Baekhyun kembali menunjukkan air wajah yang aneh karena tidak percaya. Ia ingin marah, tapi kepada siapa?

Dan seketika wajah seorang anak sekolah dasarpun terlintas dipikiran Baekhyun.

.

 _Betul, bukan itu permasalahannya._

Baekhyun kembali menyangkal dan berpikir bahwa semua itu terjadi karena imajinasi. Dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolah Baekhyun kini tengah berada di taman yang kemarin ia kunjungi. Ia bersedekap dada dan bersandar pada sebuah pohon yang rindang. Kedua mata Baekhyun menjadi awas untuk memastikan bahwa anak itu akan kembali datang. Baekhyun akan membuktikannya, bahwa dia bukanlah seorang omega.

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam dan Baekhyun tak kunjung melihat anak yang kemarin. Yang ia lihat hanyalah para pejalan kaki yang melewati taman tersebut, beberapa anak yang bermain; yang sialnya anak yang sedang Baekhyun cari tidaklah berada dalam kelompok mereka. Kedua kaki Baekhyun sudah sedikit keram karena dua setengah jam terakhir ia habiskan dengan berdiri juga berjongkok. Baekhyun menopang dagunya dan merasa bosan, "Ini seperti aku tidak bisa melakukan pembuktian karena aku tidak melihatnya sepanjang sore ini,"

.

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu dan Baekhyun tetap tidak menemukan anak tersebut. Ia sudah menunggu setiap hari sepulang sekolah tetapi anak sekolah dasar itu tidak terlihat barang seujung kukupun. Ia bertanya kepada beberapa anak lainnya yang biasa bermain disekitar taman namun Baekhyun tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun. Nyatanya hal itu berdampak pada emosi Baekhyun; bukan ia menjadi sensitif dan marah-marah kepada orang lain, melainkan lebih kepada Baekhyun tiba-tiba memukul meja dan berteriak pada diri sendiri— seperti yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang.

Oh Sehun spontan bergumam bahwa Baekhyun sedang kehilangan kendali dirinya dan ia yakin itu berhubungan dengan hal yang kemarin. Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun masih bisa mempertahankan penampilan luarnya— sangat jelas karena Baekhyun masih membalas sapaan paginya dengan sangat ramah; dan jelas pula bahwa siswi-siswi tersebut masih bersenang hati.

Seharusnya anak itu tinggal di sekitar taman, bukan? Baekhyun tidak tahu dimana tempat tinggal ataupun sekolah anak tersebut. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah taman dimana mereka bertemu dan nama anak tersebut.

" Eh, Baekhyun, apa kau sedang mencari seseorang?"

Baekhyun merespon dengan alis yang menukik dan semburat kemerahan pada bantal pipinya, "Bukan, bukan seperti aku sedang mencarinya. Tapi,.." Ia tiba-tiba saja terpikir akan sesuatu yang jelas membuat Sehun tidak mengerti.

Jika Baekhyun tidak dapat menemukan anak tersebut, seharusnya itu bukan sebuah masalah, kan? Jika memang begitu, maka Baekhyun tidak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan soal kemungkinan dirinya yang seorang omega. Baekhyun dapat kembali ke kehidupan sehari-harinya yang sempurna. Tidak akan ada awan hitam yang menutupi harinya atau apapun yang membuatnya tertekan. Ya, kehidupan sehari-hari yang bahagia.

Seseorang telah berdiri diambang pintu, ia adalah Jongdae, rekan Baekhyun dalam OSIS. "Hello!" Sapa pemuda tersebut seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, sebenarnya ada seorang anak yang akhir-akhir ini berada di gerbang sekolah. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Anak kecil? Apakah itu adalah adik dari seseorang di sekolah?"

Jongdae mengendikkan bahu dengan telapak tangan yang menghadap langit-langit, "Kupikir dia tidak, anak itu terlihat seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Dia hanya mengatakan kalau salah seorang siswa di sekolah kita sudah menolongnya," Jongdae berjalan dan duduk tepat disebelah Sehun. "Ah, dia sepertinya anak sekolah dasar, setiap hari dia disana dan aku selalu meminta maaf padanya karena tidak dapat menemukan orang yang ia car—"

Sipit Bekhyun melebar dan ia segera meninggalkan ruangan tanpa mendengarkan apa yang hendak Jongdae katakan lagi. Ia berlari menyisir lorong sembari berpikir apakah iya, atau lebih baik kalau ia tidak menemui anak tersebut.

"Park Chanyeol!" Tapi yang terjadi saat ini adalah Baekhyun setengah berteriak ketika pandangannya menangkap sosok anak kecil yang berada di gerbang sekolah, tengah di ajak berbicara oleh dua orang siswi dan seorang siswa yang menawarkan permen kepada anak tersebut.

Anak yang bernama Chanyeol itu menoleh begitu namanya diserukan. Ia melihat Baekhyun lalu mata bulatnya menyipit serta bibirnya yang tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol memiliki bantal pipi yang sedikit berisi, wajahnya begitu polos seperti anak-anak kecil kebanyakan.

Kemudian Baekhyun tidak dapat menyangkal, keberadaan Chanyeol yang tepat berada di hadapannya kini mampu membuat jantungnya bergetar. Bukan hanya itu saja, ia bergetar dari jantung hingga kakinya. Akal sehat Baekhyun, juga kebanggaan sebagai dirinya seolah tidak berarti apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan ikatan yang ia rasakan, yang kini berada dihadapan Baekhyun. Ia tidak dapat mengelak pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak memperdulikan yang lainnya barang sedikitpun— karena anak itu; Park Chanyeol, adalah satu-satunya alpha yang berarti untuknya. Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa perasaan itu muncul; ia sangat tidak paham mengapa ia dapat dengan sangat mudah memutuskan mengenai siapa Chanyeol baginya. Tapi dari yang Baekhyun tau, tubuhnya berkata demikian.

"Kemari," Baekhyun mendekat dan menarik Chanyeol menjauh dari situ. Meninggalkan kedua siswi yang bernapas lega setelah mengetahui bahwa anak tersebut adalah kerabat dari Baekhyun.

"Syukurlah kalau memang anak itu kenal dengan Baekhyun," Salah seorang siswi akhirnya berkata.

"Ya, kalau begitu maka tidak akan menjadi masalah." Siswi yang lain menimpali.

Sedangkan siswa yang sedari tadi bersama mereka sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, "Kalian bisa berkata begitu," Lalu ia membawa jemarinya pada permukaan lubang hidung, "Tapi, bukankah Baekhyun baru saja tercium sangat manis?"

.

Ruangan kosong yang biasanya berfungsi sebagai ruang kelas kini telah menjadi tempat untuk Baekhyun menempatkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun duduk di lantai dengan Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri dan berada dipelukan Baekhyun. Napasnya terdengar sedikit kasar walaupun sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak melakukan aksi melarikan diri seperti kemarin.

"Um, kakak?" Chanyeol bertanya karena ia tidak mengerti, wajah Baekhyun yang sangat merah juga suhu tubuhnya yang meninggi jelas Chanyeol dapat mengetahuinya; tanpa ia sadaripun wajahnya ikut merona. Ditambah lagi dengan Baekhyun yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Katakan."

"Baekhyun," Ucap Chanyeol menuruti Baekhyun. Ia membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan masih tidak mengerti mengapa melakukannya.

Disisi lain Baekhyun merasa sangat kacau. Ia tidak dapat bergerak dan merasa bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Terlebih ia merasa kalau-kalau celananya mungkin basah. Tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol. Rasanya sungguh baik, teramat baik hingga ia tidak melakukan itu.

"Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja? Tubuh Baekhyun terasa sangat panas." Lalu Chanyeol bertanya dan terlihat sedikit panik.

"Y—ya, aku baik-baik saja, seperti ini." Jawab yang lebih tua dengan sisa-sisa suara yang ia miliki. Pada kenyataannya Baekhyun ingin sesuatu yang lain. Dalam dirinya ia menginginkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih dalam. Tubuh Baekhyun kembali bergetar karena ia jelas sedang melawan gejolak yang ia rasakan. Rasanya nyeri, gatal, dan geli pada saat yang bersamaan. Hal-hal itu merujuk pada sebuah kalimat; Baekhyun ingin segera tuntas.

"..dan juga," Lalu Chanyeol memegang belakang kepala Baekhyun, memeluk lebih erat yang lebih tua dan memejamkan kelopak matanya, "bau Baekhyun sangat enak."

Baekhyun rasa kendali dirinya telah diambil alih oleh saraf-saraf sensitif. Bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun seperti menetes dengan sensasi yang meleleh. Tanpa disadari Chanyeol kini tangan Baekhyun memegang kemaluannya sendiri yang masih terbalut celana dengan sempurna. Ia hanya memegang dan tidak melakukan apapun yang lain, dan rasanya seperti melayang di atas awan juga tersengat listrik dalam jangka waktu yang sama.

Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak dapat menahannya dan ia benar-benar akan membuka ikat pinggang yang terpasang elok di sana.

 _Ia ingin mereka terhubung._

Tetapi pada saat itu juga Kyungsoo mengetuk kaca jendela dan berseru dari luar, "Baekhyun, sepertinya kau mengeluarkan aroma yang kuat dan itu sudah sampai luar. Aku omega jadi sebenarnya aku tidak tahu," Katanya santai sambil menunjuk koridor diluar sana. "Hei bocah, tolong buka jendelanya."

"Ini pil untuk menekan _nya_ , ku berikan ini padamu. Sebenarnya ini milikku, tapi keadaan sekarang sedang darurat." Kyungsoo memberi sebuah pil kepada Chanyeol untuk diberikan ke Baekhyun. Sehun tidak terlihat disana, ia menunggu di ujung lorong yang cukup jauh. "Dan ini adalah tas Baekhyun," Lalu Kyungsoo memberikan Chanyeol tas milik ketua OSIS itu.

"Terimakasih," Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apapun hanya menurut pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku hanya membayar apa yang pernah ia lakukan padaku," Beberapa waktu lalu Baekhyun pernah menolong Kyungsoo saat heatnya datang, saat itupun Kyungsoo merasa heran mengapa seorang alpha seperti Baekhyun tidak terpengaruh dengan aroma yang ia keluarkan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang, tapi pergilah ke dokter sesegera mungkin."

.

* * *

Mereka berjalan pulang bersama dengan Baekhyun yang menggandeng tangan Chanyeol. Bias matahari yang belum sepenuhnya terbenam terpantul pada hazel cokelat Chanyeol yang membuat anak tersebut semakin indah untuk Baekhyun pandang. "Maaf karena kau telah melihat hal yang memalukan, tadi."

"Tidak, kok." Jawab Chanyeol menggeleng keras dan tiba-tiba ia tersenyum jenaka, "Apakah Baekhyun sudah merasa baik?" Yang tentunya Baekhyun menjawab bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Pil yang diberikan Kyungsoo sungguh berdampak padanya.

"Baekhyun, apa Baekhyun memiliki penyakit?" Spontan Chanyeol bertanya dan ia tidak menutupi wajah khawatirnya.

"Tidak, sejauh ini tidak ada masalah dengan tubuhku jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

Lalu Chanyeol kembali tersenyum jenaka, "Aku senang kalau begitu." Anak itu sedikit menggigit bibirnya dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Mm, Baekhyun, apa itu omega dan alpha?"

Seketika Baekhyun menjadi sedikit horor, atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Tentu saja anak seusia Chanyeol belum mendapatkan mimpi basah, selain itupun Chanyeol pasti belum mendapatkan pelajaran tentang seks dan juga melakukan tes. Sejurus kemudian Baekhyun merasa sangat buruk karena ia lebih memilih melewatkan masa heatnya bersama Chanyeol dimana banyak orang diluar sana yang mungkin saja bisa meredakan heatnya.

"Ah, tempat tinggalku disana." Baekhyun berseru dan menunjuk sebuah bangunan sederhana yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya. "Okay, aku akan pulang." Kata Baekhyun lagi seraya melepaskan tautan jemarinya dari Chanyeol.

Tetapi Chanyeol dengan wajah yang bersemu dan malu-malu kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, "Um, Baekhyun, kucing yang Baekhyun selamatkan kemarin, aku menjadikannya sebagai peliharaan di rumahku." Ia lalu memejamkan matanya dan kembali berkata, "hari ini sudah terlalu sore jadi lain kali, um," Chanyeol masih memejamkan kedua matanya dan kembali menggigit bibirnya, "Bisakah Baekhyun datang kerumahku untuk bermain?"

"Kapanpun tidak masalah untukku, jadi saat Baekhyun tidak sibuk.."

Baekhyun jelas panik. Yang kini terlintas dipikirannya adalah ia yang harus menolak karena ia tahu ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Jika Baekhyun kembali bertemu dengan Chanyeol, ia yakin bahwa dirinya akan kembali mendapatkan heat. Jadi, jelas bagi Baekhyun untuk menolak.

"Apakah itu terdengar buruk?" Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun. Anak itu menatap Baekhyun dengan air wajah yang tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh Baekhyun, keningnya berkerut samar dan ia sepertinya sangat malu hingga rasanya ingin menangis.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi." Ungkapnya dengan nada bicara khas anak-anak.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan bulir keringat yang telah keluar dari pori-pori wajah. Di dunia ini, tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang mampu melawan godaan pasangan yang telah ditakdirkan untuknya.

"Tentu saja tidak masalah, bagaimana dengan hari minggu besok?"

.

.

This is my human life going into great chaos by my destined partner. And that was how I met my alpha — Byun Baekhyun

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

.

.

A/N:

Hai, lanjut atau gak? Silakan ditanggapi ya; kalau dilanjut mungkin ini gakkan banyak chapter, soalnya dari manga aslinyapun ceritanya ga panjang hehe. Dan, cerita ini juga cerita yang ringan.


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengetahui kalau selama masa heat Baekhyun akan mengalami demam. Jika ia mengingat, sebelumnya Baekhyun selalu demam sekali setiap tiga bulan. Saat ia masih beranggapan bahwa ia adalah seorang alpha, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa heran ataupun merasa janggal dengan demamnya yang selalu datang secara teratur. Karena ia akan segera sembuh saat meminum obat yang diberikan oleh ibunya.

Omong-omong soal ibu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menemui sang ibu dan bercerita mengenai hal yang ia alami kemarin. Soal Chanyeol, heat yang dia rasakan, juga mengenai dirinya yang seorang omega.

Namun alih-alih merasa kasihan, sang ibu justru terkikik pelan dan menunjukkan lembar hasil _tes_ yang dulu pernah Baekhyun berikan. Dengan senyum yang mengembang namun tidak memudarkan paras keibuan, ibu Baekhyun berkata; _akhirnya kau sadar ya, sayang?_ Selain itupun ibu Baekhyun mengaku kalau parasetamol yang biasa ia berikan kepada Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah obat penekan heat.

Yang sayangnya sekarang bukan itulah yang menjadi masalah sekarang.

"Baekhyun? Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun menutup pintu rapat-rapat dan menatap ubin dengan pandangan yang panik. Ia mengabaikan gedoran pintu yang ternyata adalah perbuatan Chanyeol dan tetap fokus pada dirinya. Sebelah tangan ia gunakan untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan tangan yang lainnya ia fungsikan sebagai pembungkus kemaluan diluar celana jeans yang Baekhyun kenakan. Baekhyun yakin bahwa ia sudah meminum obat penekan heat yang ibu berikan namun sepertinya itu tidak terlalu bekerja. Ia bergetar, rasanya Baekhyun hampir mati dan sensasinya masih sama seperti heat pertama yang ia sadari.

"Baekhyun?"

.

.

 **Bye Bye, Alpha.**

 **Chanbaek/Baekyeol – Romance. M.**

 **Disclaimer :** _ **Sayonara Alpha**_ **belong to Ichinasi Kimi-sensei, I just remake it into a fiction; Chanbaek Version.**

 **Warning; Male x Male, OOC**

.

.

.

"Aku mau diberi lagi obat pereda heat."

Baekhyun mengunjungi seorang dokter yang ia kenal, begitu ia berada di hadapan seorang pria dengan kacamata oval Baekhyun bersedekap dada dan mengatakan tujuannya tanpa basa basi. Tingkahnya yang kurang ajar bak preman kecil ini jelas di karena sang dokter adalah seorang kerabat dekat; adik dari sang ibu, lebih tepatnya.

"Oh lihat siapa yang datang kemari tiba-tiba" Sang dokter dengan _nametag_ Luhan tersebut menyapa Baekhyun basa-basi, "Tapi aku tidak bisa memberinya," Ia memutar kursi beroda yang sedang ia duduki ke arah yang berlawanan sehingga Baekhyun hanya dapat melihat wajah sang paman dari samping. "Aku sudah memberikan ibumu obat untuk dirimu dengan dosis yang sesuai."

Pada lantai ia berpijak Baekhyun mulai berdiri dengan resah, "Tapi paman, itu tidak bekerja," Sanggah yang lebih muda dan membuat Luhan terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Seikat bunga telah sempurna berada pada genggaman Baekhyun saat dirinya berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol, ia pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja karena ia meminum obat pereda heat sebelum berangkat. Sayangnya kenyataan tidak berjalan sesuai yang Baekhyun harapkan, baru saja dia datang dan ia harus segera pamit pulang.

Baekhyun menjambak helai rambutnya dengan kedua tangan yang seperti mendramatisir, "Saat heat-ku datang, aku harus segera pulang." Matanya seolah berputar dan ia berharap sang paman akan memenuhi permintaannya, "Dan saat aku melawan juga tetap menemui dia, heat-ku tidak bisa menunggu."

Dalam duduknya Luhan terkekeh kecil, "Oh keponakanku yang malang," Responnya sedikit menggoda Baekhyun. "Apakah kau terbawa suasana saat bertemu dengannya?" Pertanyaan Luhan kali ini membuat Baekhyun terkejut. "Apakah kau sudah sadar betul kalau kau adalah seorang omega? Dan mengenai obatmu yang tidak bekerja," Luhan menggantungkan kalimat yang terakhir lalu mengeluarkan seringai kecil khas dia sembari memerhatikan raut sang keponakan. "Tidak ada hal lain yang dapat dilakukan selain _itu_ , Baek." Jelas bahwa sang dokter sedang menggoda Baekhyun.

"Jadi beritahu aku, bagaimana pasanganmu terlihat? Imut? Atau cantik?"

"Dia," Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa malu saat wajah Chanyeol kembali terlintas di pikirannya. "Seorang anak yang belum memasuki masa pubertas."

"HAHAHAHA," Lalu dengan lantang Luhan tertawa. "Itu kriminalitas, tahu?"

Jika kita melihat seperti yang terjadi dalam komik, pada kening Baekhyun telah muncul empat buah sudut siku-siku dan asap yang mengepul dari kepalanya. "maka dari itu aku kesini meminta bantuanmu agar tidak menjadi tersangka!" Teriak yang lebih muda.

.

Hari berganti dan kini Baekhyun tengah memakai kemeja sekolahnya, tak lama setelah itu Baekhyun mengambil sesuatu diatas nakas saat ia teringat mengenai tas kertas yang kemarin Luhan berikan. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang diberikan oleh pamannya itu karena kemarin Luhan memasang mimik jahil yang Baekhyun sangat tidak suka. Sekedar informasi saja, pamannya itu memang kerap menggodanya.

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

Kerutan dalam yang tercipta pada kening Baekhyun jelas menunjukkan dirinya yang tidak percaya dengan yang kini dilihatnya. Begitu Baekhyun mengeluarkan isi tas kertas tersebut, ia mendapatkan alat-alat yang berfungsi untuk membantu menuntaskan hasratnya. Baekhyun memaki dalam hati, bersumpah kalau ia akan membalas Luhan. Bisa-bisanya Luhan memberikan mainan seks kepada keponakannya?!

Namun perhatian Baekhyun teralih saat netranya menangkap pil-pil yang kemarin ia minta. Baekhyun mengambil pil-pil tersebut dan menatanya dalam sebuah kotak kecil yang praktis. Untuk saat ini ia tidak sedang mengalami heat jadi sekarang ia tidak membutuhkan pil tersebut. Tapi Baekhyun pikir jika ia akan bertemu dengan Chayeol, ia akan menambah dosis obat saat meminumnya.

Tak lama setelah itu wajah Chanyeol kembali terlintas dipikiran Baekhyun. Saat kemarin heatnya datang Baekhyun hanya langsung pamit pulang tanpa menanggapi wajah panik Chanyeol sambil berkata; _Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja?_ Seketika Baekhyun menjadi merasa bersalah dan ia pikir ia harus meminta maaf pada anak sekolah dasar itu.

Lalu Baekhyun berangkat ke sekolah dan tak lupa memasukkan kotak obatnya ke dalam tas.

.

* * *

Tidak ada yang berubah diantara Baekhyun-Sehun-Kyungsoo setelah kenyataan yang berbicara bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang omega. Mereka bertiga tidak sedekat itu namun juga bukanlah seorang musuh. Sehun bukanlah tipe yang selalu memandang orang dengan sebelah mata. Kyungsoo _pun—_ adalah seorang yang tidak mau memusingkan masalah orang lain. Setidaknya hal tersebut tidak mempengaruhi kerjasama _team_ mereka dalam kepengurusan.

"Baek, ini soal klub sepak bola yang meminta untuk penambahan alat."

Kini Baekhyun sedang membuka sebuah buku agenda, "Ah, sampaikan pada mereka kalau selasa depan akan diadakan persiapan." Lalu Baekhyun membalik halaman buku agenda miliknya. "Aku juga sudah menentukan kapan kita melakukan diskusi tentang penggunakan ruang _gym_ untuk klub basket dan voli, akan dilakukan saat rapat minggu ini."

"Oke, oke." Tanggap Sehun sembari ia menuliskan agenda di sebuah papan tulis. Sehun melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk dan tidak sedang melakukan apapun. Maka ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan berbisik sangat pelan, "Ini terlihat dia kembali seperti biasa."

"Ya, kalau kau berbicara mengenai dia diluar—" Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun dan mengendikkan kedua bahu. "dia menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang omega dengan sangat baik." Tambah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pikir bahwa cara Baekhyun yang seperti ini pun adalah yang terbaik.

"Hello."

Seseorang yang kini muncul di ambang pintu tentunya membuat Sehun seperti déjà vu, ia kembali melihat Jongdae memberi sapaan seperti waktu yang lalu. Tapi Sehun tersadar akan satu hal yang membuat kondisi berbeda; seorang anak yang kini berada di sebelah Jongdae.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu anak ini kan?" Tanya Jongdae dengan suara yang nyaring. "Dia ada di depan gerbang sekolah jadi kubawa saja dia ke sini." Lanjut pemuda berwajah kotak tersebut. Yah, Jongdae memang tipe yang sangat periang, sih.

"Apa Baekhyun sudah baikan? Maaf aku datang tiba-tiba."

Baekhyun yang tengah duduk dikursinya tidak menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Ia tersentak dan tiba-tiba panas menjalar dari pangkal tenggorokannya, rona yang tercetak jelas pada wajah Baehyun bukan disebabkan oleh ia yang merasa malu atau semacamnya. Perlahan tapi pasti tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan terdapat kekuatan yang terpusat pada bagian selatan tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis karena gejolak yang sangat familiar itu muncul kembali.

Baik Sehun, Jongdae, dan Kyungsoo yang awalnya tidak menyadari apapun kini merasa ada yang tidak beres. Jongdae merasa sesuatu menyeruak masuk ke indra penciumnya dan ia sadar betul bahwa itu adalah apa. Kuat sekali hingga dapat membuat jantung Jongdae berdegup kencang.

"Baekhyun?" Nampaknya Chanyeol yang tidak tahu apa yang kini tengah terjadi kembali bertanya karena Baekhyun terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

Omega yang sedang heat itu menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menggigit tangan dengan kuat berharap itu semua pergi. Perutnya bergejolak seperti tersengat puluhan lebah. Sial. Ia benar tidak mampu berkutik.

Beberapa orang yang berada diluar ruangan kini teralih perhatiannya saat mereka mencium aroma yang khas yang berasal dari ruang OSIS. Jongdae yang mulanya mematung tidak percaya akhirnya sadar saat Sehun memerintah dia untuk menutup pintu, sedangkan Kyungsoo kini berjalan cepat menghampiri Baekhyun untuk menanyakan soal obat milik dia.

"Tas...Di kantung bagian luar." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa menatap Kyungsoo. Ia menunduk dengan sempurna karena sedang mencoba untuk kembali melawan— yang sebenarnya ia jelas tahu kalau itu adalah sia-sia.

Setelah pintu tertutup dengan sempurna barulah Jongdae menyadari mengenai siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya. Lalu Sehun meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibir, meminta Jongdae untuk merahasiakan hal tersebut.

"Bukan sesuatu yang baik jika semua orang tahu soal ini. Walaupun dari luar dia tidak terlihat seperti ini, tapi tetap saja feromonnya terhirup." Kemudian Jongdae mengibaskan tangannya tepat di depan hidung, berharap udara disitu akan terganti dan aroma yang dikeluarkan oleh Baekhyun hilang, "Aku seorang alpha, jadi keadaan seperti ini sangat sulit bagiku." Lanjut Jongdae tanpa menghentikan kibasannya.

"Hei, ini juga sulit untukku." Ohya, jangan lupakan pemuda beta yang juga berada di sana.

Chanyeol semakin bingung. Sejak kemarin ia mendengar kata-kata yang tidak ia mengerti. "U—Um," Kemudian anak itu melirik Jongdae dan Sehun bersamaan. "Apa itu omega dan alpha, kak?"

Tentu saja pertanyaan si kecil telak membuat si alpha dan beta itu meneguk liurnya kasar. Sehun dan Jongdae saling melirik karena tidak tahu bagaimana cara memberi tahu seorang anak di bawah umur. Dan bukannya menjawab, Jongdae yang lamat-lamat menatap Chanyeol lebih tertarik untuk memberi Sehun sebuah bisikan, "Jadi, bocah ini adalah pasangannya?" Sedikit keraguan terpatri pada wajah Sehun namun bibirnya memberi isyarat 'mungkin', yang mana membuat kedua laki-laki dominan itu berpikir kalau itu adalah kriminalitas.

"Chanyeol?"

Kini Baekhyun merasa lebih baik dan ia telah mengambil alih kendali atas dirinya. Chanyeol berbalik dan memeluk Baekhyun ketika yang lebih tua merentangkan kedua tangan untuk menyambut Chanyeol. Anak itu terus bertanya apakah kondisi Baekhyun sudah lebih baik, dan ia tersenyum senang saat Baekhyun berkata kalau ia sudah oke.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir." Ucap pemuda omega itu sembari memeluk Chanyeol dan memegang belakang kepala si kecil.

Baekhyun berkata pada ketiga temannya bahwa mereka sudah bisa pulang karena hari sudah mulai sore. Namun sebelum Kyungsoo melewati pintu keluar, ia berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun acuh tak acuh. "Ku pikir akan lebih baik kalau kau memberitahu bocah itu mengenai apa yang terjadi," Lalu Kyungsoo melirik jam yang terpasang sempurna di dinding. "Juga mengenai _fated pair_." Kemudian Kyungsoopun berlalu.

Hal semacam itu tentu saja tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran sang omega. Namun karena Kyungsoo membicarakan _itu_ membuat Baekhyun memutar otak. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lamat-lamat, berpikir jika dirinya benar memberi tahu Chanyeol mengenai apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan yang kini ditatap sedang mendongak untuk mendapatkan wajah Baekhyun dalam mata besarnya, tanpa berkedip dan melihat Baekhyun seperti seorang dewa.

Jadi, jikalau Baekhyun memberitahu Chanyeol seperti yang dianjurkan Kyungsoo, apakah Chanyeol akan melakukannya?

Rona yang sangat kentara muncul begitu saja saat Baekhyun berpikir demikian. Jantung Baekhyun berdebar seolah itu akan keluar dari tempatnya. Pikiran Baekhyun mendadak kosong dan ia kembali melihat pada Chanyeol yang masih setia menatapnya. Baekhyun menempatkan jemarinya pada sebelah pipi sang alpha, netra Baekhyun kembali menyipit saat ia menyadari akan satu fakta. Kenyataan yang mengatakan bahwa semenjak hari itu; hari dimana ia bertemu Chanyeol untuk kali pertama—Baekhyun selalu, selalu ingin bersama dengan alphanya.

Maka Baekhyun berjongkok dan membawa bibirnya mengenai milik sang alpha— yang jelas membuat anak sekolah dasar itu terkejut. Beberapa detik berlalu hingga pada akhirnya sang omega menggerakan bibir, mencari belah milik sang alpha dan menyesapnya perlahan. Ia merasakan bagaimana manis yang terasa dari bibir yang tak pernah terjamah. Milik Chanyeol sedikit tebal dan Baekhyun pikir ia menyukainya. Degupan dalam dada Baekhyun semakin terasa karena hal nekat yang ia lakukan. Baekhyun seolah sinting; untuk beberapa saat ia tidak perduli dan kembali menyesap belah bawah milik Chanyeol.

Tidak lama dari itu Baekhyun menarik diri bersamaan dengan putusnya benang saliva yang menjadi jembatan antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas melihat semburat kasat mata yang terpatri di wajah Chanyeol saat anak itu memanggil Baekhyun.

"Aku menyukaimu," Jelas Baekhyun saat ia merengkuh Chanyeol dalam sebuah pelukan, pada kenyataannya Baekhyun merasa bersalah dan merasa dirinya sudah menjadi seorang bajingan. Netranya berkaca-kaca entah hal mana yang menjadi alasan, "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku Chanyeol."

Namun bagaikan bunga matahari yang sedang mekar, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa Baekhyun meminta maaf?"

.

Byun Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa memagut bibir sang alpha sangatlah berdampak kepada dirinya. Ia merasa konyol karena kembali mengulangi kejadian tempo hari— yang mana ia berlari sepanjang jalan untuk menuju flat. Kinipun Baekhyun kembali berada di balik pintu utama, membuka itu dan membanting dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang menjadi tempat untuk ia tiduri, pintunya Baekhyun tutup rapat walau tidak akan ada orang yang datang ke sana. Baekhyun menyandar pada pintu kayu yang terlihat kokoh, tas yang sedari tadi berada pada genggamannya telah lolos dengan sempurna.

Jantung pemuda Byun itu bekerja dengan kelipatan yang luar biasa; yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu mana yang menjadi alasan utama. Ia terengah dan wajahnya kembali merona, menunduk dan semakin malu pada diri sendiri saat mendapati bagian depan celana telah menggembung.

Sesaat akalnya memendek dan otak Baekhyun memerintah sang tangan untuk melepaskan ikat pinggang. Ia merasa kebas saat kedua lutut menghantam ubin, mengabaikan jam dinding yang tengah berdetak. Kini sang omega tengah menungging begitu celana sekolah sudah turun hingga ke paha. Persetan dengan sisa-sisa kesadaran yang menuntunnya untuk menjadi seorang yang bukan bajingan; Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk meloloskan sebagian bokongnya dari celana dalam berwarna merah.

Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana dirinya yang sudah setengah basah, perlahan jemari lentik itu meraba bantal bokong yang berujung pada sesuatu yang sedari tadi minta disentuh. Saat ia berhasil sampai padanya Baekhyun meraba kerutan tersebut mengikuti naluri yang ia punya. Sejenak terdengar kembali kata-kata Chanyeol di sekolah tadi yang jelas membuat perasaan sang omega membuncah. Wajah Chanyeol kemudian tervisual dan Baekhyun menjadi semakin berhasrat.

Ujung telunjuk Baekhyun mencoba untuk menerobos lubang yang ia punya, membuat gerakan masuk-keluar yang ia bisa. Rintihan kecil lolos begitu saja dari bibir tipis sang omega, darah Baekhyun semakin panas seolah tubuhnya akan segera terbakar. Baekhyun kembali menggerakkan jemarinya pada lingkar kerutan yang seakan meminta lebih. Netranya setengah menutup dan dirinya tersenyum saat wajah seorang anak sekolah dasar kembali tervisual dalam ingatan.

Bahkan Baekhyun tidak perduli jikalau sesorang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah bajingan. Untuk saat ini ia pikir memiliki fantasi dengan seorang di bawah umur bukanlah tindakan kriminal, terlebih 'seorang' tersebut adalah pasangannya.

Ia meloloskan celana panjang yang semula masih tertanggal pada tubuhnya. Nafas Baekhyun kembali terengah, Baekhyun sangat paham jika kemaluan yang masih berada dibalik celana dalam itu lebih tegang dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia rasa lubangnya terasa gatal dan tidak merasa cukup dengan jari telunjuk yang semula Baekhyun gunakan. Maka dalam beberapa langkah, kini Baekhyun tengah membuka sebuah nakas dan mengambil sesuatu yang berada di dalamnya.

Baru tadi pagi Baekhyun merutuki Luhan dan kini ia menjilat semua makiannya kepada sang paman. Tangan Baekhyun menggapai sebuah alat seks berwarna ungu, merupakan tiruan dari penis yang sesungguhnya. Baekhyun menempatkan dildo tersebut tepat di depan lubang hidungnya, mengendus itu walaupun tidak ada bau yang tercium. Matanya terpejam saat jemarinya mengantarkan alat bantu seksnya ke dalam mulut sang omega, memasukkan dildo hingga hampir mengenai kerongkongan Baekhyun. Tidak lama dari itu _lingua_ Baekhyun terjulur, memastikan semua permukaan benda ungu tersebut menjadi basah karena lidahnya.

Lagi-lagi wajah Chanyeol kembali terbayang dalam kepala Baekhyun, anak itu selalu tersenyum riang dan kini senyum Chanyeol adalah candu untuk sang omega. Ia kembali mengulum dildo dan birahinya membuncah saat pikirannya terpusat pada Chanyeol. Olesan hasrat yang membara kini benar membuat Baekhyun menjadi serakah. Beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun mengantarkan ujung dildo tersebut untuk mengenai lubang senggama.

Memasukkannya dengan perlahan, yang mana ia pikirkan itu adalah Chanyeol.

.

* * *

Park Chanyeol tengah duduk di ruang makan, ia memegang sepasang sumpit dan tanpa sadar ujung sumpit tersebut mengenai belah bibirnya. Kucing yang menjadi peliharaan Chanyeol kini tengah menikmati makan malam dan berada tidak jauh dari sang pemilik. Chanyeolpun sebenarnya kini tengah menghangat, kepala Chanyeol penuh dengan Baekhyun dan fakta yang tadi siang Baekhyun ucapkan membuat suasana hatinya menjadi sangat gembira.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak memakan makan malammu?"

Pintu utama terbuka saat Chanyeol menengok untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Sang ibu berada disana dan Chanyeol langsung memeluk ibunya. "Bu, dengar. Baekhyun bilang Baekhyun suka padaku." Cerita Chanyeol dengan tidak menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

Ibu satu anak itu ikut tersenyum gembira, satu hal yang jelas ia turunkan kepada sang anak. "Itu bagus, bukankah ibu sudah pernah melihat Baekhyun?"

"Ibu, apa itu _fated pair_?"

.

.

Baekhyun, tolong jangan menangis. Aku juga sangat menyukai Baekhyun— Park Chanyeol

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

.

.

A/N:

Fated-pair disini sama dengan mate ya maksudnya.

Aku gajanji untuk fast-update. Tapi aku bakal usahain untuk selesaikan fiksi ini (yang sesuai dengan manganya). Aku nulis ini disela-sela kegiatan menulisku yang lain (read; skripshit).

Silakan dikomentari :D Bhayyyyyy~

.


	3. Chapter 3

Kali pertama Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun adalah ketika ia dan seekor kucing liar sedang di ganggu oleh kakak-kakak yang terlihat lebih muda dari Baekhyun. Hal yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat itu hanyalah melindungi kucing tersebut dan memunggungi sang pengganggu. Ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk membela diri karena Chanyeol tidak berani melawan orang yang lebih tua. Namun di saat yang bersamaan; ketika Chanyeol hampir menitikkan kristal bening pada pelupuk matanya, datanglah seorang kakak yang kini Chanyeol anggap sebagai superhero.

Dan Chanyeol pikir dunia berubah semenjak hari itu.

Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan bermalas-malasan di tempat duduk. Bekal yang disiapkan oleh sang ibu sudah tak bersisa dan kini ia sedang memegang sebuah kertas berwarna hijau; yang mana kertas tersebut berisi jadwal mata pelajaran setiap hari. Hari ini adalah hari selasa, Chanyeol menempatkan telunjuknya pada kata _selasa_ yang tercetak di sana. Lalu ia menggerakkan telunjuk ke arah kanan dan menghitung secara perlahan. Ia membutuhkan lima hari lagi hingga hari minggu datang. Bahu Chanyeol merosot saat ia pikir bahwa satu minggu penuh sangatlah lama. Sambil menghela nafas panjang Chanyeol menopangkan dagunya di atas meja, membuat seorang guru yang baru saja memasuki kelas menoleh dan bertanya kepada Chanyeol mengenai apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Pak guru, apa bapak tahu bagaimana cara membuat hari minggu datang lebih cepat?" Tanya Chanyeol yang membuat sang guru terdiam beberapa detik. Guru tersebut tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Wah, bapak juga ingin tahu bagaimana caranya."

Anak sekolah dasar itu mengangguk mengerti, "Berarti bapak tidak tahu, ya?"

Lalu sang guru mengangguk beberapa kali, "Ya, apakah ada sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol menantikan hari minggu?"

Kemarin Chanyeol pulang bersama Baekhyun, mereka akan berpisah tepat ketika Baekhyun telah sampai di flatnya. Saat itu Chanyeol memegang ujung kemeja bagian lengan Baekhyun, bertanya kapan ia bisa kembali bertemu sang omega.

Dan Baekhyun bilang ia akan berkunjung di hari minggu.

Teringat kembali akan hal itu membuat bibir Chanyeol tertarik, tulang pipinya naik dan hazel Chanyeol menyipit. "Ya," jawab Chanyeol yang membuat sang guru terpaku; karena ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum seperti itu.

.

Namun saat minggu telah tiba, Chanyeol dan kucing kesayangannya menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk di dekat pintu masuk. Wajahnya terlihat lemas namun ia pikir waktunya tidak akan lama lagi.

Hingga akhirnya sang ibu memerintah Chanyeol untuk segera mandi, Baekhyun bahkan tidak terlihat barang seujung kukupun.

.

.

 **Bye Bye, Alpha.**

 **Chanbaek/Baekyeol – Romance. M.**

 **Disclaimer :** _ **Sayonara Alpha**_ **belong to Ichinasi Kimi-sensei, I just remake it into a fiction; Chanbaek Version.**

 **Warning; Male x Male, OOC**

.

.

.

Dua orang siswi sekolah menengah kini tengah memerhatikan Baekhyun. Baekhyun kini duduk di dalam kelas, menopang dagunya dan kening Baekhyun berkerut samar. Salah seorang siswi berpikir Baekhyun terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini; walaupun ia masih tetap mempesona dan tetap menarik perhatian siswi-siswi lainnya. Baekhyun sendiri sadar benar apa yang menjadi alasan; sebenarnya kemarin ia datang ke rumah Chanyeol. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia sudah sampai di depan rumah Chanyeol. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, perasaan bersalah itu muncul kembali mengenai hal yang kemarin. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun berbalik dan menjauhi rumah Chanyeol, bersembunyi di balik sebuah dinding saat Chanyeol membuka pintu utama untuk memeriksa apakah ada orang di luar.

Singkat kata, Baekhyun mengingkari janjinya kepada Chanyeol.

Sedikit berlebihan namun nyatanya Baekhyun benar memikirkan soal itu. Mungkin saja Chanyeol marah dan tidak ingin berbicara dengan Baekhyun lagi, itu bisa saja terjadi mengingat Chanyeol yang masih kecil. Lalu jika memang Chanyeol tidak ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Eh, apa kau mendengar sebuah rumor?" Telinga Baekhyun mendengar seorang siswa berkata kepada teman lainnya. Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa siswa tersebut— yang menggunakan _sweater_ merah juga berambut hitam kini tengah meliriknya sinis, "Sesuatu yang terjadi setelah pulang sekolah."

Karena ia memang bukanlah tipe yang suka menguping, akhirnya Baekhyun berdiri. Ia mulai melangkahkan kedua kaki untuk keluar kelas. Menyusuri lorong dan tujuannya adalah atap sekolah, mungkin saja di sana akan ada udara segar.

"Ketua!"

Namun baru beberapa meter ia beranjak dari kelas, sesorang memanggil Baekhyun; yang mana adalah si _sweater_ merah yang sempat Baekhyun lihat; bernama Kris. Kris melambaikan sebelah tangan begitu Baekhyun berbalik dan menghadap dia. Bibir Kris tertarik sebelah dan senyumnya terlihat sinis. "Apakah benar kalau seseorang pengurus OSIS adalah omega?" Lalu Kris berjalan mendekat, sedikit menunduk karena Baekhyun memang lebih rendah darinya. "Semua orang membicarakan itu, kalau minggu lalu ada aroma manis yang berasal dari ruang OSIS. Mereka pikir itu berasal dari Kyungsoo, tapi—" Kris merendahkan kepalanya hingga ia hanya berjarak satu jengkal dari wajah Baekhyun, "Ku pikir mereka menuduh orang yang salah."

Pemuda campuran darah Chinese— Kris Wu itu menarik dasi yang dikenakan Baekhyun, "Katakan ketua," Ia menatap Baekhyun sedikit mengejek. "Kau biasanya tidak masuk sekolah dengan teratur dengan alasan sakit, kan?" Tanya Kris yang sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah pernyataan. "Aku pikir itu aneh."

Sebelah alis Baekhyun menukik dan ia memasang wajah yang tidak besahabat, "Jadi katakan saja kalau aku adalah seorang omega, lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?"

Kris tersenyum semakin puas, matanya memincing sebelah dan ia menatap Baekhyun semakin lekat. "Itu terlihat kau menahannya saat heatmu datang di sekolah. Ku pikir aku bisa menolongmu." Ujar Kris lalu ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Kris kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun, setengah berbisik dengan nada yang menghina, "Karena apapun yang kau pikirkan, seorang omega memang bertugas untuk membuka kedua kakinya untuk alpha dan beta."

"Kalau begitu kau mati saja," Buku yang mulanya di pegang oleh Baekhyun kini terlempar saat Baekhyun memberikan sebuah jotosan tepat di perut Kris. Kris mengaduh keras dan Baekhyun segera menjegal kaki Kris, Gerakannya cepat dan tahu-tahu Baekhyun sudah mengunci Kris dengan teknik hapkidonya. Kris memang pembuat onar, Baekhyun tahu jelas itu karena iapun pernah berurusan dengan Kris saat dikelas satu.

Kini Baekhyun melepaskan Kris dan ia membetulkan posisi dasi yang sedikit berantakan, "Orang sepertimu membuatku ingin muntah, tidakkah ibumu mengajarkan untuk tidak mengganggu orang lain?" Kata Baekhyun dan ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan si pembuat onar.

Pada tempatnya Kris berdecih kasar, lengannya masih terasa sakit karena Baekhyun memutar itu saat sang ketua menguncinya "Meskipun kau memang seorang omega, kau selalu memperlihatkan kalau kau adalah seorang alpha. Dan aku—" ujar Kris yang setengah tersenyum karena ia berhasil membuat Baekhyun menoleh sedikit padanya, "akan membuat semua orang tahu."

.

Sejak ia kecil, Baekhyun selalu mendapatkan pujian. Kakek dan neneknya'pun tak terkecuali, mereka akan selalu berpikir kalau Baekhyun akan menjadi seorang alpha. Yang dulu Baekhyun tahu, menjadi seorang alpha adalah hal yang membanggakan. Kini Baekhyun sadar kalau dugaan itu salah, dan hingga saat ini hidupnya masih sempurna. Baekhyun tetap tidak dapat melawan takdir, dorongan untuk mengejar orang yang kini berada di hadapan Baekhyun meski ia sempat memberontak pada diri sendiri. Insting yang menuntun Baekhyun untuk jatuh cinta tanpa perduli yang lainnya.

"Chanyeol,"

Akhirnya Baekhyun berada disini, menemui Chanyeol yang terlihat terkejut. "Maaf.. Hari mingu kemarin, tiba-tiba.. Aku, aku tidak datang."

Chanyeol mendekat, menggapai pinggang Baekhyun dan memeluk sang omega erat. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di balik perut Baekhyun, ia memejamkan netranya kuat-kuat dan berkata, "Baekhyun bodoh, kemarin aku menunggu sepanjang hari." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa melihat Baekhyun. Sedangkan ketua OSIS itu kini sedang terserang panik, ia merasa tulang rusuknya mengetat; membuat dada Baekhyun sesak seperti ia mau mati.

.

* * *

"Maaf, aku mengatakan hal yang buruk kepada Baekhyun."

Kini mereka berada di rumah Chanyeol, sang alpha duduk bersimpuh dengan kedua tangan di atas paha. Ia menatap Baekhyun takut-takut, mengabaikan ujung jaket yang sedang digigit kucing kesayangan Chanyeol. Disisi Baekhyun, ia tidak menganggap bahwa _bodoh_ adalah ungkapan yang buruk.

"Meskipun kemarin Baekhyun ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan, atau bisa saja Baekhyun terserang demam.." Kata Chanyeol dengan mata anjing yang menciut, "Aku sudah berkata dengan egois."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun saat Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduk dan menuju dapur. Sejauh Baekhyun menilai, ia pikir Chanyeol adalah anak yang baik. Walaupun Chanyeol masih anak-anak, tapi bukankah dia terlalu pendiam? Retina Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol yang sempit, anak itu setengah berjinjit dan mengambil sebuah teko yang sepertinya panas. Berwarna cokelat yang Baekhyun pikir adalah teh.

Karena isi teko yang penuh membuat keseimbangan Chanyeol oleng. Hampir saja teh tersebut tumpah jika Baekhyun tidak dengan cekatan mengambil alih pekerjaan itu. "Aku saja, Chanyeol." Ujar sang omega.

"Karena hari minggu kemarin adalah kesalahanku sepenuhnya," Kini Baekhyun tengah menuangkan teh tersebut hingga gelas hampir penuh, "Kurasa akan lebih baik kau memberitahu apa yang kau inginkan." Kata Baekhyun menutup kalimat dan memberikan gelas tersebut kepada Chanyeol.

"Um.." Chanyeol terlihat ragu-ragu, ia memegang gelas tersebut dengan kedua tangan dan merasa malu saat Baekhyun menepuk kepalanya pelan. Chanyeol menutup kedua mata lalu menunduk, hidungnya mencium aroma teh yang kentara. "Bisakah aku memeluk Baekhyun?"

Beberapa detik berlalu dan tidak ada jawaban dari sang omega. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mendongak dan mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat kaku. "Apakah itu buruk?"

Baekhyun meneguk liur beberapa kali dan wajahnya memucat, karena tidak ada manusia yang dapat melawan takdir mereka. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol meraih dirinya, kini Baekhyun tengah duduk dengan kaki yang berselonjor dan Chanyeol yang setengah berdiri. Chanyeol mendekap tengkuk Baekhyun erat. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri mulai berkeringat, ingin batuk namun Baekhyun menahan itu. Bulir keringat telah mengalir dari pelipis sang omega dan Chanyeol tidak menyadari itu sedikitpun.

"Baekhyun, setiap aku bersentuhan dengan Baekhyun rasanya sangat nyaman. Kenapa bisa begitu?"

 _Tentu saja karena kita adalah pasangan_. Begitu Baekhyun menjawab dalam hati. Chanyeol menyandarkan sebelah pipinya di bahu Baekhyun, menikmati betapa nyaman dirinya berada di dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin menjadi seperti Baekhyun," Lalu Chanyeol melepaskan dekapannya, melihat pupil Baekhyun yang melebar dengan jelas. "Kali pertama aku bertemu Baekhyun, Baekhyun sangat keren. Baekhyun kuat.." sang alpha meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun dan memegangnya dengan kedua tangan. "cantik, dan perasaan seperti aku ingin bertemu Baekhyun sejak lama." Kini Chanyeol menempatkan tangan Baekhyun tepat di depan mulutnya, tidak sadar ia telah mencium jemari itu walau tidak kecupan disana.

Yang telah dilakukan oleh Chanyeol tentunya memberikan dampak untuk Baekhyun. Untuk kesekian kali Baekhyun kembali merasakan pacuan jantung yang sangat dahsyat. Namun kilat mata Baekhyun berubah dan ia menunduk lesu saat sesuatu terlintas dalam pikirannya. "Ha..ha," Baekhyun tertawa kering. "Tidakkah kau kecewa karena aku nyatanya seperti ini?" Ia menahan pada senggamanya yang terasa gatal; yang mana mengingatkan ia akan kata-kata Kris tadi siang. Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Kris mungkin benar, seorang omega memang bertugas membuka kedua kakinya untuk alpha atau beta mereka; dan ini jelas dirasakan Baekhyun ketika instingnya menuntun pada pikiran dimana Baekhyun menginginkan seseorang yang sembilan tahun lebih muda darinya. "Maksudku, omega."

Omega? Chanyeol pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya. Namun tidak ada seorangpun yang memberitahu Chanyeol apa arti dari omega. "Apakah itu sesuatu yang buruk?" Akhirnya Chanyeolpun bertanya.

"Tidak seburuk itu. Hanya saja aku selalu percaya kalau aku adalah alpha. Dan dengan semua itu, aku selalu berusaha sebaik mungkin. Tapi ternyata aku tidak akan pernah menjadi Alpha." Konyol memang, Baekhyun baru saja bercerita tentang perasaannya tanpa ia sadari.

"Baekhyun ingin menjadi alpha, bukan?" Kini Chanyeol kembali meraih tangan Baekhyun, menempatkan itu hingga mengenai dadanya. "Dan karena itu Baekhyun berusaha sebaik mungkin, Baekhyun hebat." Kemudian ia kembali mencium tangan Baekhyun, dengan sebuah kecupan yang membuat debaran hebat diantara keduanya.

"Mau Baekhyun alpha atau omega, aku masih menyukai Baekhyun." Kini Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, kedua hazel Chanyeol menyipit dan ia menatap Baekhyun dengan sayang khas anak-anak. "Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun yang bertahan disaat-saat yang sulit". Alpha itu tersenyum senang, kembali merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam lengannya yang pendek.

Kini sang omega terdiam, ia menatap dinding dengan pandangan yang kosong. _Benar_ , ia bergumam dalam hati karena telah menyadari sesuatu. Saat dibangku sekolah dasar Baekhyun pernah menjadi sasaran _bullying_ anak-anak nakal. Dan sejak itu Baekhyun bertekad kalau ia akan menjadi lebih kuat. Selama ini Baekhyun selalu berjuang menjadi yang terbaik. Ia berusaha keras untuk mata pelajaran, olahraga, dan yang lainnya hingga ia mendapat pujian dimanapun. Semua orang kira Baekhyun adalah alpha yang di elu-elukan tak terkecuali Baekhyun sendiri.

Tapi ternyata hanya Chanyeol yang bisa menemukan siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya. Ia seperti itu karena usahanya sendiri.

Kedua lengan Baekhyun membalas pelukan sang alpha. Untuk kali pertama ini adalah perasaan lega yang luar biasa. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dibalik dada Chanyeol, mencium bagaimana aroma permen karet menguar dari tubuh sang alpha.

"Chanyeol," Panggil Baekhyun lembut dan ia melepaskan pelukan mereka. Pandangan mereka bertubrukan dan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam. "Akupun menyukaimu. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pasangan yang ditakdirkan ataupun kau seorang alpha ataupun yang lainnya.." Ya, Baekhyun tahu kalau perasaannya ini bukan sekedar karena Chanyeol adalah pasangannya. Lebih dari itu, Baekhyun jatuh cinta kepada Chanyeol sebagai dirinya sendiri. Perasaan yang mendalam sebagai laki-laki kepada laki-laki lainnya.

"Maksudku, Chanyeo—"

"Chanyeol, ibu pulang!" Ibu Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu, membawa sekantung belanjaan dan raut riangnya berubah saat melihat baik Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol tersentak dengan kedatangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?"

.

* * *

"Jadi kau Baekhyun?" Ibu Chanyeol menarik Chanyeol untuk berdiri dibelakangnya, membuat seolah Baekhyun akan menculik Chanyeol dan ia menatap Baekhyun dengan curiga. Berpikir kalau Baekhyun adalah seorang pedofil yang merangkap sebagai penjahat kelamin pula.

Baekhyun duduk bersimpuh, sedikit panik karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia diinterogasi. Ia meminta izin kepada ibu Chanyeol untuk menjelaskan mengenai apa yang terjadi. Soal dia, Chanyeol, dan kenyataan kalau mereka berduapun adalah pasangan yang telah ditakdirkan. Sang ibu tentunya mengerutkan kening dan berpikir kalau ini sedikit tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin? Chanyeol bahkan belum pernah melakukan tes sehingga iapun tidak yakin kalau Chanyeol masuk kedalam tipe apa. Sedang Chanyeol kini menatap sang ibu dan Baekhyun dengan penuh tanya. Ia ingin mengerti soal apa yang kini terjadi, sungguh.

"Begini," Kini Baekhyun meremas kepalan tangannya sendiri kuat-kuat, "Aku adalah seorang omega." Kata Baekhyun memberi tahu. "Dan karena itu aku tahu kalau Chanyeol adalah alpha."

Sang ibu nampaknya mengerti, ia berjalan dan meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu berada di dekat Chanyeol. Kau bisa pergi." Pinta ibu Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sedikit keras. "Rasionalitas seorang omega akan hilang begitu saja saat ia berada di depan pasangannya."

Chanyeol berlari dan memeluk Baekhyun, membela sang omega karena ia pikir ibunya terlalu kasar. Sang ibu tidak membenci Baekhyun, sungguh. Iapun tahu kalau dalam kasus ini Baekhyun tidak bersalah. Tertarik pada alpha pasangannya dan berharap hal lebih adalah sesuatu yang wajar untuk omega. "Ini pasti sulit untukmu saat berada di dekat Chanyeol."

Dalam pikirannya Baekhyun membenarkan perkataan ibu Chanyeol. Tubuh Baekhyun memang selalu bereaksi setiap ia bersama dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, menahan pita suaranya dan mengumpulkan keberanian sambil tetap meremas kepalan tangannya yang kosong. "Aku mengerti yang anda katakan, bu. Namun aku tetap ingin berada di dekat Chanyeol." Lalu ia menunduk dan menatap kedua pahanya sendiri, keningnya berkerut sehingga kedua alis Baekhyun saling menaut. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak sebelum Chanyeol dewasa. Aku akan meminum pil-ku dan aku berjanji akan hal-hal itu. Jadi,.." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan ia menatap ibu Chanyeol lurus-lurus, kilat keberanian terpancar namun tidak meninggalkan kesan sopan karena ia sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang lebih tua.

"..hingga tiba waktunya, tolong izinkan aku untuk tetap bersama dengan Chanyeol."

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

.

.

Note :

Bagi yang nanya Age gapnya chanbaek udah kejawab yaaa. Btw mungkin chapter depan itu chapter terakhir. Untuk 3 chapter terakhir di manga aslinya aku rapel jadi dua chapter disini. Jangan lupa review ya, biar semangat aja wkwkwk :3


	4. Chapter 4

Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah dan itu membuat Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya sambil bersiul pelan mendekati loker. Ia sudah memastikan bahwa di dalam tasnya sudah tersimpan pil-pil yang ia butuhkan; untuk berjaga-jaga jika ia tiba-tiba bertemu Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka loker miliknya, mengambil sebuah buku catatan lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Baekhyun," Sebuah suara menginterupsi Baekhyun dan membuat ia refleks menoleh lalu mendapati dua orang siswi di sana. Merupakan sebuah kebiasaan saat dirinya dicari oleh siswa-siswa tertentu mengingat posisi dirinya di sekolah. Baekhyun tersenyum ramah, ia menutup lokernya kemudian menghampiri kedua siswi tersebut. "Ya, ada apa?"

Salah seorang siswi diantaranya menatap Baekhyun khawatir dan ia memainkan jemarinya sendiri, "Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan,." Ia berujar dengan ragu dan Baekhyun masih menanti. "..apakah benar, jika kau adalah omega?"

Hal ini terjadi lebih cepat dari yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Baekhyunpun langsung menyadari bahwa ini adalah perbuatan Kris. Dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya barusan adalah jawaban mengapa sedari tadi ia menangkap tatapan intimidasi dari beberapa orang siswa.

Baekhyun menghela napas, ia tersenyum sebelah bibir dengan penuh percaya diri. Taunya hal tersebut membuat kedua siswi ikut tersenyum lega dan menjadi senang. "Aku tahu, rumor itu bohong, kan?"

"Tidak, aku memang omega." Walaupun pada mulanya Baekhyun sendiri menentang akan _ia_ , dan karena Chanyeol yang mengatakan mengenai jati dirinya, Baekhyun tahu kalau ia tidak perlu takut lagi.

Beberapa orang yang tidak sengaja sedang lewat menjadi saksi saat Baekhyun berkata demikian. Suasana menjadi sedikit canggung tapi Baekhyun bertekad untuk tidak menyembunyikan hal tersebut lagi. "Meskipun pada awalnya aku juga berpikir kalau aku adalah alpha," Lalu Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan sebelah tangan. "Maaf jika aku memberi kalian kesan yang berbeda dengan persepsi kalian."

"Tapi," Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, kepercayaan dirinya meningkat dua kali lipat. "tidak perduli aku alpha atau omega, diriku akan tetap seperti ini."

.

.

 **Bye Bye Alpha.**

 **Chanbaek/Baekyeol – Romance. M.**

 **Disclaimer :** _ **Sayonara Alpha**_ **belong to Ichinasi Kimi-sensei, I just remake it into a fiction; Chanbaek Version.**

 **Warning; Male x Male, OOC**

.

.

.

Di ujung sana Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Jongdae bergosip di depan Baekhyun soal _came out_ nya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo bilang kalau Baekhyun itu bodoh, yang jelas berhasil membuat sang ketua menatap dirinya sinis lalu Sehun dan Jongdae segera melerai mereka. Semenjak kejadian itu, beberapa orang meremehkan Baekhyun dan beberapa kali pula Baekhyun terkepung namun itu bukanlah sebuah masalah.

Hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeolpun sama, tidak ada masalah dan tidak ada yang berubah kecuali tinggi badan Chanyeol dan musim yang telah berganti. Kini Baekhyun berada diluar, senyumnya merekah kala melihat Chanyeol yang tengah melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Anak itu mengenakan dua lapis untuk pakaian atasnya dan sebuah syal berwarna biru dengan motif klasik melilit leher Chanyeol dengan apik. Baekhyun memperlihatkan bola yang baru ia beli dan mengajak Chanyeol bermain di taman.

Seusai mereka bermain maka merupakan tanggung jawab Baekhyun untuk mengantar bocah kelas lima sekolah dasar itu pulang dengan selamat. Bermain dengan Baekhyun ternyata cukup menguras tenaga Chanyeol dan ia segera terlelap setelahnya.

Baekhyun menatap wajah damai Chanyeol, ia menempatkan sebuah bantal untuk Chanyeol pakai karena bocah itu terlelap di atas ubin kayu. Langkah kaki seseorang yang tak lain adalah ibu dari sang alpha menginterupsi Baekhyun, wanita tersebut mengambil sebuah selimut untuk menghangatkan sang anak walaupun lantai mereka sudah hangat karena pemanas yang dinyalakan.

"Sedikit susah mengatakannya, sekarang Chanyeol jadi lebih sering tersenyum." Tidak perlu dijelaskan lebih lanjut karena Baekhyunpun paham bagaimana maksud perkataan itu. Baekhyun menatap sang ibu, dia adalah wanita enerjik yang usianya tidak lebih dari tigapuluhan. Tingkah sang ibu masih seperti ibu-ibu muda kebanyakan dan hal tersebut sangat membantu Baekhyun untuk berkomunikasi.

"Dan terimakasih sudah melindungi Chanyeol pada pertemuan pertama kalian."

Senyum itu, Baekhyun tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah ketulusan.

.

* * *

Bahagia adalah sebuah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Baekhyun sekarang. Selama ia bisa bersama dengan Chanyeol maka ia akan bahagia. Semua yang mereka lakukan akan terasa menyenangkan dan mereka bertatap muka setiap hari. Terkadang hanya dirumah dan bermain dengan kucing atau Baekhyun akan mengajak Chanyeol bermain di taman atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan.

Dan untuk perasaannya yang melambung tinggi, Baekhyun tidak masalah dengan harga yang harus ia bayar. Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun tengah berada di toilet seperti orang sekarat. Ia terengah-engah dan ingin muntah tapi tubuhnya sudah terlampau lemah. Keringat dinginnya bercucuran merupakan efek dari pil yang baru saja ia telan. Jumlah pil yang ia telan akan bertambah terus menerus setiap ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun batuk di tempat lalu ia benar-benar memuntahkan isi perutnya. Ia teringat bahwa ia Chanyeol tengah menunggunya, maka Baekhyun berpikir untuk kembali menelan pil-pil tersebut.

.

"Jika Baekhyun naik kelas tiga, apa Baekhyun akan keluar dari jabatan OSIS?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari menatap air sungai yang mengalir di hadapannya. Untuk beberapa saat ia tidak mendapatkan sahutan apapaun. Lalu itu semua berakhir dengan keterkejutannya yang menemukan Baekhyun tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri.

Dengan bantuan orang-orang dewasa yang kebetulan berada di sana, Baekhyun dibawa ke rumah sakit tempat Luhan bekerja. Butuh beberapa jam untuk menunggu Baekhyun kembali sadar dan kerutan pada kening sang paman kini jelas terlihat. Luhan sangat khawatir.

"Lihat sekarang, aku sudah berulang kali bilang kau harus menggunakan obat sesuai dengan takarannya. Bukan hanya menambah dosisnya, kau juga menambah jumlah pil setiap akan meminumnya, kan? Aku tidak tahu kau mendapatkan obat itu dari rumah sakit mana, tapi..."

Omelan Luhanlah yang pertama kali Baekhyun dengar saat ia berhasil kembali membawa dirinya ke dunia nyata. Baekhyun memijat kening dan tidak mendengar ocehan Luhan selanjutnya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat Chanyeol dan ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol di sudut ruangan itu. "Di mana Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun memotong Luhan yang masih berbicara.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah anak kecil tadi, dia sudah dijemput oleh ibunya." Luhan membetulkan letak kacamata dan memincingkan pendangan ke arah Baekhyun. Ia masih kesal, tentu saja. Keponakannya itu sunggu berani mengambil resiko.

Disisi lain Chanyeol kini tengah menahan tangis. Sang ibu memberikan ia beberapa buku mengenai _omegaverse_ dan tetek bengeknya. Walaupun tidak semua Chanyeol pahami karena buku tersebut juga menggunakan bahasa yang rumit, tapi Chanyeol memiliki kesimpulan mengapa Baekhyun bisa jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"Apa Chanyeol mengerti?" Sang ibu kini duduk di hadapan Chanyeol dan menatapnya sayang. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun bukan karena Baekhyun sedang sakit." Ucap Ibu Chanyeol memberi penjalasan.

Chanyeol menunduk, menatap kedua tangan yang kini meremas celananya sendiri. "Baekhyun selalu meminum obat setiap Baekhyun bersamaku. Sebanyak itu juga Baekhyun terlihat kesakitan. Dan semuanya adalah salahku." Itulah kesimpulan yang terlintas dikepala Chanyeol.

Ibu Chanyeol menghela napas, "Itu bukan kesalahanmu, Chanyeol. Itu hanya..kalian bertemu terlalu cepat."

Sang ibu melipat kedua tangan di atas meja dan menatap Chanyeol iba, ia menghempaskan napas yang tentunya dapat Chanyeol dengar. "Apa Chanyeol ingat kalau kakek dan nenek sebelumnya mengajak kita tinggal bersama mereka? Kalau kau mau kita bisa pindah kesana dan Chanyeol akan pindah sekol—"

"Aku mau, bu." Sepertinya anak tunggal tersebut sudah memutuskan lebih cepat.

"Tapi di sana tidak akan ada Baekhyun lagi." Ibu Chanyeol memperingati, berpikir kalau hal tersebut adalah jalan keluar untuk sementara waktu.

Chanyeol menatap ibunya dengan biji mata yang besar, rasanya ia sudah berkedip namun netra Chanyeol tetap memerah. Tak lama kemudian ia merasa pipinya basah karena air matanya tumpah begitu saja. Membayangkan tidak lagi bermain dengan Baekhyun tentu membuat Chanyeol sedih, namun melihat Baekhyun yang selalu menahan sakit membuat kesedihan Chanyeol menjadi berkali lipat. Maka Chanyeol pikir ia harus membantu Baekhyun agar tidak menahan rasa sakit lagi.

Dengan mantap Chanyeol membuka belah bibirnya, "Tidak apa, bu." Jawab si anak sekolah dasar.

Jelas bahwa ia tidak menginginkan Baekhyun menderita, Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia adalah penyebabnya. Maka dari itu, ia bertekad tidak akan menemui Baekhyun hingga saatnya tiba.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya, hari ini adalah hari kepindahan Chanyeol dan anak itu bersikukuh tidak ingin berjumpa dengan Baekhyun. Ia hanya menatap Chanyeol dari kejauhan saat Chanyeol hendak menaiki sebuah mobil. Secarik kertas berada pada genggaman Baekhyun, itu diberikan oleh ibu Chanyeol saat wanita itu berpamitan dengan Baekhyun. Titipan dari Chanyeol, katanya.

 _Baekhyun, maaf karena Chanyeol sudah membuat Baekhyun menderita. Chanyeol akan pergi jauh, sangat jauh. Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling Chanyeol suka. Kalau nanti Chanyeol sudah besar dan waktunya memungkinkan, Chanyeol akan melindungi Baekhyun._

 _Jadi sampai saatnya nanti, Baekhyun tolong tunggu Chanyeol._

 _Dari Chanyeol,_

Tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain duduk bersimpuh karena kakinya mulai melemas. Ia pun sama halnya dengan Chanyeol, hanya Chanyeol yang berada dihatinya. Sejauh itupula Baekhyun tidak pernah memandang yang lainnya. Hanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun, menyayangi Chanyeol sesederhana itu.

.

* * *

Banyak musim telah berganti dan kali ini adalah waktunya daun-daun berguguran. Dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah dan jaket tebal berwarna dongker, seorang pemuda menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah ibunya. Ia menghampiri sang ibu dan meraih kedua tangannya, "Maaf bu, aku akan pergi sekarang." Ia menatap sang ibu yang sedikit lesu. Beberapa kerutan samar sudah mulai terlihat pada paras cantik sang ibu namun rasa sayangnya masih tetap besar kepada wanita tersebut.

"Ahaha," Kekehan tersebut berasal dari wanita yang ada di sana, ia menatap anaknya dan tersenyum dengan bahagia. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Chanyeol. Di manapun kau berada, kau tetaplah anakku."

Sebelas tahun telah berlalu dan Chanyeol berubah menjadi seorang pemuda. Jika mengingat soal masa lalu, bahkan sebelum Chanyeol mempelajari mengenai _fated-pair_ , ia sudah lebih dulu jatuh cinta kepada seseorang.

Chanyeol menghabiskan beberapa jam di dalam kereta dan ia tersenyum senang saat kedua kakinya sudah berpijak di depan pintu flat Baekhyun. Ia menekan bel berulang kali namun tak ada tanda-tanda pintu itu akan terbuka. Seingat Chanyeol ia sudah mengirimkan surat pada Baekhyun untuk memberitahu bahwa ia akan datang. Hingga pada akhirnya hari telah menjadi petang, alpha itu masih setia menunggu dan berharap Baekhyun akan segera pulang.

.

"Baekhyun-ssi, kau yakin akan bekerja hari ini?"

Pada pagi harinya, Baekhyun tengah berjalan dengan semangat yang tinggi dan diikuti oleh seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah junior di tempatnya bekerja. "Kau bisa istirahat hari ini, Jongin. Aku akan kembali ke kantor dan memberikan laporannya."

Yang bernama Jongin menatap punggung Baekhyun lama, "Tapi kita baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnis?" Katanya menyanggah Baekhyun.

"Tidak," Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Jongin. "Aku tidak sabar untuk memberikan kabar baik." Lalu Baekhyun tersenyum dengan percaya diri, yang tanpa ia sadari kalau Jongin sedang tersepona pada tempatnya.

Kedatangan Baekhyun tentunya disambut oleh Kyungsoo. Taunya sekarang Kyungsoo menjadi karib baik Baekhyun dan mereka menghabiskan beberapa tahun terakhir bersama. Ucapan selamat Kyungsoo sematkan saat ia menyodori Baekhyun sekotak rokok untuk menawarinya, tentu saja Baekhyun tolak karena memang ia tidak merokok.

Dari dalam Jongin dapat melihat bagaimana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di luar sana. Kerutan samar pada kening jongin adalah bentuk fisik dari pertanyaan dalam batinnya mengenai kedekatan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka jelas dari divisi yang berbeda, namun keduanya terlihat sangat akrab.

Salah seorang di sana memperhatikan Jongin dan ikut melihat ke arah Jongin memandang. "Katanya mereka berteman dari sekolah." Minseok berkata, tersenyum jahil lalu menatap Jongin. "Katakan padaku, kau suka Kyungsoo, kan?" Ia menyenggol Jongin dengan sikunya, "Tapi sayang sekali, Kyungsoo sudah bertunangan."

Nyatanya respon Jongin berbeda dari yang Minseok ekspektasikan. Jongin menjadi lebih merona, tidak ada tatapan kecewa di sana. Binar mata Jongin membawa Minseok pada kesimpulan yang lain. "Ah, begitu rupanya." Kini Minseok ikut memandang Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa bersama Kyungsoo. "Sejauh aku menjadi rekan kerjanya, aku tidak pernah mendengar Baekhyun memiliki kekasih."

Langsung berbinar, Jongin dengan senyum yang merekah mengambil segelas kopi panas lalu menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ia memberikan gelas tersebut kepada Baekhyun yang tentunya di terima oleh si omega.

Senja menjelang dan Jongin mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk menyudahi pekerjaannya. Baekhyun menolak dan berkata bahwa sedikit lagi ia akan selesai namun selanjutnya Jongin bertingkah seperti ibu-ibu. Selain itu, atasan mereka juga memberi pesan agar mereka mengambil istirahat sejenak, tapi kenyataan yang Jongin lihat adalah Baekhyun dan dirinya yang terlalu bersemangat untuk bekerja.

"Baiklah, Baiklah." Akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah karena Jongin berkata ia akan tetap berada di sana hingga Baekhyun selesai. Mereka melangkah bersama keluar dari kantor. Baekhyun berjalan menuju flatnya, tempat kerja Baekhyun tidak terlalu jauh jadi ia dapat menempuh perjalanan dengan jalan kaki. Setelah berjalan beberapa blok, di perempatan jalan kecil Jongin memanggil Baekhyun.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak tinggal di sekitar sini." Senior itu menoleh menatap Jongin yang sedikit terengah. Jongin sendiri menjadi kikuk, tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah mengejar Baekhyun dan ia yakin ia sudah tertinggal kereta yang seharusnya ia naiki.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi dan Jongin melihat seolah-olah ada bunga-bunga berjatuhan di sekitar Baekhyun, "Jadi apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

Jongin pikir ia harus kembali ke stasiun, tapi wajahnya terlihat bingung dan Baekhyun menangkap itu. "Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Eh, itu.." namun sebelum Jongin mengatakan apapun, penciumannya menangkap aroma yang sangat menggiurkan. Begitu manis dan nyaman disaat yang bersamaan, terlebih kini Baekhyun berkata bahwa udara terasa panas dan sang senior kini sedang mengibaskan tangannya berharap angin yang dihasilkan cukup untuk menerpa wajahnya.

Jongin hampir berada pada batas toleransinya lalu ia pikir benar itu semua berasal dari Baekhyun. Dalam waktu yang singkat Baekhyun terlihat begitu memikat di mata Jongin, belum lagi dengan manis yang menguar dan menusuk penciuman jongin; aroma khas omega yang bisa menghilangkan akal sehatnya.

Maka Jongin berjalan mendekat seperti kendali dirinya tidak lagi ia pegang. Baekhyun sungguh menggiurkan ditambah dengan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun yang belum tersampaikan. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, linglung saat kedua tangan Jongin meraih pipinya dan jarak antara wajah keduanya semakin menipis.

"Jangan sentuh Baekhyun,"

Taunya sekarang Jongin terjungkal dengan bokong yang menatap jalan dengan sempurna. Ia melihat seseorang tengah menarik Baekhyun dan memeluk sang senior dari belakang, orang itu menatap Jongin tidak suka seperti anak kecil yang tidak rela mainannya diambil orang.

Baekhyun termangu pada tempatnya, suara orang yang merengkuhnya tentu ia tidak mengenali itu. Tapi nada bicara tersebut mengingatkan Baekhyun akan masa lalu. Maka dengan cepat Baekhyun melirik, tersentak saat dirinya melihat sang pelaku. Tinggi badan yang kini jauh melebihi Baekhyun, rahang yang semakin menonjol, serta garis wajah yang membuat sang pemilik semakin tampan. Baekhyun terkesima pada pandangan yang pertama, tidak ada lagi Chanyeol kecil yang selalu berlari dan memeluk perut Baekhyun. Dia tumbuh lebih dari yang Baekhyun kira dan untuk beberapa detik pertama muncul visual Chanyeol sebelas tahun yang lalu dalam pikiran Baekhyun.

Alphanya kini ikut melirik Baekhyun, pandangan sinisnya berubah secepat kilat menjadi berbinar-binar. Senyumnya selembut angin malam dan kedua hal adalah yang tidak berubah dari Chanyeol. Gaya rambutnya tidak terlalu berbeda, membiarkan rambutnya jatuh natural dengan potongan pendek yang rapih dan mengesankan.

"Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya saat melihat Baekhyun yang masih terpaku di tempat. Satu hal yang Baekhyun sadari bahwa cara bicara Chanyeol kepadanya tidaklah berubah. Chanyeol begitu besar, terlihat bagaimana dengan mudahnya sang alpha membawa Baekhyun dalam rengkuhannya.

"C-Chanyeol? Kenapa kau di sini?" Begitu kesadaran Baekhyun kembali ia bertanya kepada Chanyeol. "Bagaimana dengan sekolah? Jangan bilang kau lari dari rumah." Baekhyun menjadi panik sendiri dan ia mengoceh kalau tidak seharusnya Chanyeol melakukan itu. Ia mengambil ponsel dari saku jaket dan bermaksud untuk menghubungi ibu Chanyeol. Namun sebelum niat Baekhyun terealisasi, Chanyeol meraih kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang besar.

"Chanyeol datang untuk bertemu Baekhyun," Si alpha memandang Baekhyun sayu, alisnya sedikit berkerut dan Baekhyun melihat binar kerinduan terpancar dari irisnya.

"Chanyeol sudah minta Baekhyun untuk menunggu, bukan?" Kini sang alpha bertanya, membawa Baekhyun pada ingatan mengenai secarik kertas yang dulu pernah ia terima.

"Atau mungkin Baekhyun sudah melupakannya?" Kembali bertanya namun tak ada nada kecewa yang terselip di sana. Kini ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan sebelah tangan, "Setiap hari selalu memikirkan Baekhyun, ingin menjadi seseorang yang layak untuk Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol sangat menanti hingga tiba saatnya bisa bertemu Baekhyun lagi." Ia tersenyum bahagia khas anak-anak, satu hal lain yang ternyata tidak berubah dari Chanyeol.

Namun nyatanya Baekhyun memalu, ia membuang pandangannya namun di mata Chanyeol juga Jongin Baekhyun terlihat sangat memikat. Si omega meraih sebelah tangan Chanyeol, "Aku selalu mencoba untuk tidak memikirkanmu, Chanyeol." Akhirnya Baekhyun buka suara. "Kau pergi diusiamu yang masih kecil, jadi aku tidak mengharapkan apapun. Kalaupun semisal kau berubah pikiranpun aku tidak akan menghakimimu." Binar mata Baekhyun menjadi sedih saat ia mengingat akan hal tersebut. "Jadi pada saat itu aku memutuskan untuk menyerah. Aku menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan untuk melupakanmu."

Jeda sebentar karena Baekhyun membutuhkan udara untuk paru-parunya, "Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Chanyeol." Ia berkata lirih dan menatap iris di depannya. Lalu Baekhyun meraih Chanyeol, memeluknya dan menempatkan kepalanya pada sebelah bahu sang alpha. "Dalam hati aku selalu menunggumu untuk tumbuh dewasa." Kini Baekhyun tersenyum, tidak ada kebahagiaan yang melebihi hari ini dari sebelas tahun terakhir.

Kim Jongin masih setia pada tempatnya untuk menjadi saksi diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia akhirnya paham kalau penyebab Baekhyun mengalami masa heatnya adalah karana _fated pair_ Baekhyun tengah berada tidak jauh darinya. Dan Jonginpun mengerti alasan Baekhyun selalu menolak ajakan kencan untuknya.

Karena hatinya dan semua yang dimiliki oleh Baekhyun, adalah milik bocah yang kini berada di hadapan Jongin.

.

* * *

Meskipun mulanya Chanyeol melihat Jongin dengan tatapan tidak suka, namun Baekhyun berhasil meyakinkan Chanyeol kalau Jongin hanyalah seorang junior di tempat kerja. Kini mereka berjalan bersama, seperti dulu. Jemari keduanya saling bertautan diantara binar matahari yang semakin meredup karena hari sudah menjelang senja.

"Baekhyun kenapa tidak pulang semalam? Chanyeol menunggu sepanjang waktu" yang lebih muda bertanya, bibirnya mengerucut sebal dan ia tidak menyembunyikan raut kesalnya.

Terlalu banyak kata yang ingin Chanyeol sampaikan kepada Baekhyun, "Chanyeol ingin bertemu Baekhyun secepat mungkin, maka dari itu Chanyeol kemari segera setelah seremonial kelulusan Chanyeol."

Ternyata kini Baekhyun masih tenggelam pada pikirannya sendiri. Ini terlihat seperti mimpi, dimana ia tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol selama ini dan sekarang anak itu sudah berada di sebelah Baekhyun. Dan sekarang, Chanyeol menjadi jauh lebih tampan dari yang Baekhyun kira.

"Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol terlalu banyak," sang alpha merasa tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu. Lalu ia mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dan menempatkan belah bibirnya tepat di telinga Baekhyun. "Saat Baekhyun melihat seperti itu, Chanyeol jadi tidak bisa menahan dir— Baekhyun!"

Omega itu hampir terjatuh, kedua kaki Baekhyun melemas dan beruntung ia berpegangan pada lengan Chanyeol sebelum lututnya menyentuh tanah. Iris Chanyeol melebar, dirinya mendadak tergoda saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan aroma yang kuat. Kini Baekhyun duduk bersimpuh sambil mengapit kedua tangan diantara pahanya. Ia tidak mampu berdiri, tubuhnya tidak perduli lagi, seperti menguap dan Baekhyun nyaris menangis ditempat karna menahan nyeri pada bagian selatan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun dan membopong si omega pada sebelah bahu, ia berkata bahwa ia akan lari secepat yang ia bisa. Sedang Baekhyun masih pada kesadarannya untuk mengingat, dulu dialah yang selalu membawa Chanyeol dalam gendongannya ketika mereka bermain bersama. Dan sekarang keadaannya telah terbalik.

.

Pintu flat Baekhyun ditutup oleh Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangan. Ia meraih bibir milik omeganya dan tangan Baekhyun segera merangkul bahu Chanyeol. Mereka saling mengecup, merasakan suasana sensual kali pertama untuk keduanya. Kecupan itu menciptakan bunyi khas orang berciuman karena gerakan mereka semakin intens. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun saling memagut dan menyesap bibir pasangan. Saliva keduanya saling bertukar namun hanya manis yang dapat Chanyeol rasakan, maka Chanyeol mengulurkan _lingua_ nya untuk menerobos masuk memasuki milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hendak mengerang namun tertahan dengan lidah Chanyeol yang kini berada di mulutnya. Sang alpha itu membelit milik Baekhyun dan peperangan itu terjadi dengan penuh gairah. Suhu tubuh keduanya semakin tinggi yang tak lain disebabkan dengan birahi yang semakin tidak terkontrol. Dan setelah beberapa menit, bibir bawah Baekhyun sudah berdarah karena Chanyeol yang menggigitnya dengan keras.

Lidah Chanyeol kembali terjulur untuk menyapu darah yang keluar, anyir yang ia rasakan tidak membuat gairahnya surut. Di bawah Chanyeol Baekhyun menatap alphanya sayu. Jembatan saliva diantara keduanya terputus saat sang alpha semakin menjauhkan jarak di antara keduanya.

Aroma yang menusuk hidung Chanyeol sangat tajam dan itu membuat Chanyeol hampir gila dibuatnya. Kilat mata Chanyeol yang penuh dengan gairah membuat sang alpha terlihat semakin seksi terlebih dengan lidahnya yang menyapu bibirnya sendiri. Chanyeol membuka jaket yang Baekhyun kenakan, melempar benda tersebut ke sembarang arah dan ia tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu yang ada. Ia menyerukkan kepalanya, menyapu batang leher Baekhyun dengan lidah dan membuat Baekhyun mendesan pelan. Kerah kemeja Baekhyun sudah tidak beraturan juga dua kancing teratasnya telah tanggal dengan sempurna.

"Apa Baekhyun selalu seperti ini?" Disela-sela aktivitasnya Chanyeol bertanya, lidah Chanyeol menyapu tulang selangka Baekhyun dan kedua tangan Chanyeol meremas bokong omeganya. "Ketika Chanyeol masih kecil," perkataan Chanyeol terjeda saat salah satu telunjuknya menusuk belahan bokong Baekhyun dan itu sukses membuat si omega mengerang keras. "Baekhyun selalu menahannya?" kini Chanyeol tahu bagaimana tersiksanya Baekhyun dulu, sekarang adalah kali pertama birahi Chanyeol setinggi ini dan ia sungguh ingin membawa Baekhyun dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Celana Baekhyun sudah basah." Kini Chanyeol memasukkan telinga Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya, menggelitik si omega menjadi lebih tinggi. Wajah Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya padam, ia mengatur napasnya agar dapat menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Itu karena aku selalu ingin disentuh olehmu." Baekhyun berkata menahan malu tapi ternyata api dalam dirinya terlampau besar. "Jadi," Ia melepas kaitan celananya sendiri dan menurunkan _rits_ sehingga pakaian dalam Baekhyun terlihat. Setelah itu Baekhyun membiarkan celana panjangnya merosot hingga setengah paha dan sebelah tangannya menuntun Chanyeol untuk menyentuh pusat tubuhnya yang sudah menegang sempurna. "jangan membuatku merasa putus asa lagi, Chanyeol."

Sungguh Chanyeol terbelalak, untuk beberapa detik pertama ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa namun selanjutnya nalurinya menuntun Chanyeol untuk menindih Baekhyun. Kancing kemeja Baekhyun sudah terlepas seluruhnya dan itu memudahkan Chanyeol untuk memonopoli Baekhyun. Lidah Chanyeol mencari puting Baekhyun kemudian menggelitiknya dengan gerakan yang sensual.

"Chanhhh—" Baekhyun sungguh melambung tinggi saat salah satu jemari Chanyeol menerobos masuk ke dalam senggamanya. Kemaluan Baekhyun semakin tegang manalagi sebelah tangan Chanyeol meremasnya kuat dan mulai membawa tangannya pada gerakan naik-turun. Kecepatan masuk-keluar jemari Chanyeol semakin menjadi, membuat si omega menjerit memohon ampun karena nikmat yang tidak bisa ia tahan. "Jika kau seperti itu terus ku yakin aku akan segera sampai." Seru Baekhyun ditengah napasnya yang terengah-engah.

Chanyeolpun demikian, ia rasa keringat telah mengalir deras pada pelipisnya. Bagian selatan tubuh Chanyeol sudah tidak dapat menahan, maka selanjutnya Chanyeol membuka kaitan celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah sangat siap.

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak, ia berteriak keras saat milik Chanyeol menerobos masuk dan merobek lapisan yang berada dalam liangnya. Rasanya seperti api yang membakar keduanya saat gesekan itu terjadi. Baekhyun merintih dan mengerang nikmat ketika hujaman yang Chanyeol berikan tidak kunjung berhenti dan semakin cepat. Kedua tangan Baekhun meraih Chanyeol, memeluk kepala sang alpha kuat-kuat dan Chanyeol menghirup udara sedalam yang ia bisa sambil menikmati aroma Baekhyun yang membuatnya semakin melayang.

Terasa sangat nikmat ketika ia berada di dalam Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa seakan ia mampu datang kapanpun. Baekhyun tersenyum saat Chanyeol sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau Baekhyun merasa sakit, lalu sang omega mengusap sebelah pipi Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan sayang. "Tidak apa, Chanyeol. Pergilah ke bagian terdalam dari diriku dan biarkan semuanya keluar."

Mereka melakukannya lagi dan lagi, sebanyak apapun Baekhyun telah berada di puncak dan sebanyak apapun pula Chanyeol berada dalam dirinya, itu selalu terlampau nikmat hingga Baekhyun tidak dapat mendeksripsikannya. Mereka kini berada pada posisi di mana Baekhyun memunggungi Chanyeol. Penis Chanyeol kembali menerobos dan membobol senggama Baekhyun hingga empunya menjerit untuk kesekian kalinya.

Lalu dalam satu waktu, Chanyeol meraih batang leher Baekhyun dan menggigitnya hingga berdarah.

Membuat tanda kepemilikannya atas Baekhyun.

.

* * *

"Kenapa harus tinggal di asrama? Kau bisa tinggal di sini bersamaku, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun terlihat antusias ketika memberi ide tersebut. Air wajahnya berseri begitu ia membayangkan bahwa dirinya akan berada satu atap dengan Chanyeol. Mereka mengakhiri sesi cinta mereka dengan mengobrol ringan, membawa kehangatan dalam dekapan orang terkasihnya. Tapi keceriaan Baekhyun segera sirna saat Chanyeol bilang kalau ia tidak bisa tinggal bersama Baekhyun.

"Oh begitu, jadi Chanyeol tidak mau tinggal denganku." Baekhyun berdiri dengan membawa selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ia pikir ia akan tidur di ruang tengah alih-alih untuk mengancam Chanyeol.

Lalu sang alpha ikut berdiri, mengejar Baekhyun dan memeluk omeganya dari belakang. "Jangan salah paham, Baekhyun. Chanyeol belum cukup dewasa dan mandiri seperti Baekhyun." Kening Chanyeol berkerut dan ia mencium bahu Baekhyun yang terbuka, "Chanyeol tidak ingin menjadi manja dan bergantung pada Baekhyun. Jadi setelah Chanyeol menjadi dewasa dan matang, ayo kita pindah dan tinggal bersama." Kata Chanyeol, matanya berbinar dan ia benar berpikir tentang masa depannya dengan Baekhyun.

Sang omega menoleh, ia menatap Chanyeol sedikit mengerikan. "Sekarang kau ku tanya," Kini Baekhyun menghadap Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan seksama. "berapa lama aku menunggumu hingga sekarang? 11 tahun, Chanyeol. Se-be-las! Lalu bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku menunggu empat tahun lagi?"

Tidak masalah bagi Chanyeol karena empat tahun selanjutnya dia tetaplah muda, sedangkan Baekhyun hendak menginjak kepala tiga dan hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun menjadi kesal sendiri.

"Aku hanya khawatir," Baekhyun kembali bersuara. "Chanyeol masih muda," ia meraih kedua pipi Chanyeol dan menatapnya sayu, "juga tampan. Lalu bagaimana denganku yang sudah tua ini?" Baekhyun bukannya khawatir akan perasaan Chayeol kepadanya, tapi yang ia khawatirkan adalah dirinya yang semakin menua dan Chanyeol yang semakin tampan. Apakah kelak dirinya yang tua tidak akan menarik lagi?

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu hingga saatnya." Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghargai pilihan Chanyeol. Ia memeluk sang Alpha dan mereka kembali ke tempat tidur. Kembali masuk kedalam dekapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun rasa ini adalah mimpinya yang menjadi nyata.

Kemudian mereka terlelap, menjemput mimpi keduanya dengan perasaan yang membuncah dan bahagia.

Tinggal terpisah bukan berarti mereka tidak akan bertemu setiap harinya, kan?

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

A/N:

Tamaaaaaaaaaat. Maaf ya super slow update bangetttt karena aku baru sempet ngerjainnya. Aku udah sidang eheyyyy (gapenting abaikan aja). Ditunggu reviewnya yaaaa! Wkwkkwkw


End file.
